Une lueur d'espoir
by AsukaSL
Summary: Tout a commencer il y a fort longtemps avec Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. Depuis le monde des sorciers, divisé en deux clans, est en guerre. Rien ne semble pouvoir s'améliorer, la haine est omniprésente, mais pourtant, il y a une lueur d'espoir
1. Prologue

**Titre :** _Une lueur d'espoir_  
**Auteur :**_ AsukaSL_  
**Genre :** _Romance/Action/Adventure_  
**Rating :** _K+_  
**Extrait de :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer :**_ Les pesonnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais son la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue :**

Le monde sorcier est en guerre. La plupart se détestent, souhaitent la mort des autres.

Tout a commencer il y a bien fort longtemps, deux hommes : Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ne pouvaient se supporter. Ils étaient tellement différents qu'il était impossible pour eux de s'entendre. Les deux hommes étaient en perpétuel désaccord, toujours en concurrence.

Ils se battaient entre eux pour imposer leur façon de penser, qui d'ailleurs était totalement opposée : Salazar voulait un monde où les Sang-Purs auraient tous le pouvoirs, où ils gouverneraient et soumettrait en esclavage les Impurs et les Moldus. Godric quant à lui voulait d'un monde en paix, un monde d'égalité, un monde où Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlées vivrait et travaillerais ensemble sur un même pied d'égalité, où sorciers et Moldus vivrait dans deux mondes différents mais en paix.

Bien sûr aucun des deux ne voulait se soumettre à la pesée de l'autre. Ils rassemblèrent chacun de leur cotés des sorciers qui adhéraient à leur pensées pour se battre contre l'autre. C'est ainsi que la guerre commença, à cause de la formation de deux clans : les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

* * *

**Alors ça vous interresse ? **


	2. La mission

**Titre :** _Une lueur d'espoir_

**Auteur :** _AsukaSL_  
**Genre :** _Romance/Action/Adventure_  
**Rating :** _K+_  
**Extrait de :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer :**_ Les pesonnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais son la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà _

* * *

****

**IMPORTANT : Les pensées des pesonnages sont écrites en italique.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : La mission **

De nos jours.

… : Harry vient, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre ces stupides Serpentards aujourd'hui !

La jeune fille qui venait de parler était Hermione : jeune fille de 19 ans, brune aux cheveux bouclés de manière indisciplinée, de beaux yeux couleurs chocolat, une peu légèrement hâlé.

Le fameux Harry qu'elle appelait était un jeune homme de son âge, les cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux couleurs émeraudes. Il avait cependant une particularité, un signe qui le distinguait des autres : sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, elle avait été faite alors qu'un Serpentard vouait lui jeter un sort mortel après avoir tuer ses parents. Le jeune homme n'avaient qu'un an, et pourtant il avait survécu à cette attaque, le sort avait rebondit sur lui et avait tuer l'ignoble sorcier. Personne n'a jamais comment cela avait pu se produire, mais depuis se jours il était crains par le Serpentard, il était un avantage pour son clan : les Gryffondors.

Harry : Hermione, on va pas fuir, ils sont là, ils ne nous ont pas vu, on peut les avoir par surprise !

Hermione : Mais tu es dingue ! Ils sont une dizaine et on est que deux ! Il est hors de question qu'on s'embarque là dedans. Viens, on rentre !

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans un endroit plus éloigné pour transplaner dans une vaste salle. C'était le quartier général des Gryffondors.

… : Vous voilà enfin ! Ca fait deux heures qu'on vous attends et vous cherche partout !

Hermione : C'est bon Ginny ! On est là maintenant et Harry est en un seul morceau, alors pas de panique ! Où est Ron ?

Ron : Je suis là. Vous savez que vous auriez dû rentrer il y a bien deux heures ? Dumbledore est même partie à votre recherche ! Vous allez voir se que vous allez prendre à son retour !

Dumbledore : Je ne suis pas si sévère que ça M. Weasley… (se tournant vers Harry et Hermione) Vous voilà enfin de retour. Bien, suivez moi pour votre rapport s'il vous plaït.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers une autre pièce. C'était un vaste bureau, rempli de divers objets dont on pouvait se demander à quoi pouvait bien servir la plupart, il y avait également une grande bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrage de sorcellerie et autre. Au milieu il y a avait un grand bureau rempli de papier. Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et en agitant sa baguette fit apparaître deux chaises.

Dumbledore : Asseyez-vous jeunes gens. Maintenant je vous écoute. Pourquoi un tel retard ?

Harry : C'est de ma faute monsieur. Hermione voulait rentrer à l'heure mais j'ai vu un groupe de Serpentard et j'ai voulu les suivre, comme elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul, elle est venu avec moi.

Dumbledore : Un groupe ? Combien étaient ils ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas trop monsieur…

Hermione : Une dizaine Monsieur. Harry voulait les affrontés mais je l'en ai empêché.

Dumbledore : Très bien… Harry, tu devrais être plus prudent. Tu as peut-être survécu étant bébé, mais rien de dit que tu es invincible. Prends garde à toi. Je ne voudrais pas perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments pendant cette guerre. Bon, maintenant Harry tu peux partir. J'ai à discuter avec Hermione.

Harry : Très bien Monsieur.

Harry sorti de la pièce en laissant Hermione seule avec le vieil homme. Dès que le jeune homme ferma la porte, Dumbledore posa son regard sur la jeune Gryffondor.

Dumbledore : Bien Hermione, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai retenu ici (la jeune fille acquiesça de la tête) j'ai une mission à te confier. Mais j'aimerais que tu n'en parle a personne, pas même à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ma suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hermione : Oui Monsieur, ce que vous allez me dire restera entre nous.

Dumbledore : Très bien. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un objet très précieux caché dans la tour d'Edenloker . J'aimerais que tu partes le récupérer.

Hermione : La tour d'Edenloker ? Mais elle est au nord du pays !

Dumbledore : Oui, tout a fait, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai fait un portoloin, tu pourras y aller avec plus de facilité.

Hermione : Très bien Monsieur. A quoi ressemble l'objet en question ?

Dumbledore : Nul ne le sait.

Hermione : Mais alors comment vais-je faire pour le reconnaître ?

Dumbledore, vous le reconnaîtrez Hermione, je ne me fais pas de soucis la dessus. Il dégage une grande puissance magique, vous ne pourrez pas le rater.

Hermione : Très bien Monsieur. Que dois-je prendre comme affaire ?

Dumbledore : De quoi vous nourrir et une tenue ou vous sentirez bien, car il se peut qu'il est des pièges et autres, vous ne devez pas être gêné par vos vêtements. Je vous propose de vêtir votre tenue spéciale.

Hermione : Très bien. Quand dois-je partir ?

Dumbledore : Demain matin à 7h. (Il lui temps un objet.) Ceci est votre portoloin, il est programmé pour 7h. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller. Bonne chance.

Hermione : Merci Monsieur. Au revoir.

La jeune fille sortit du bureau, a ce moment là on voit une personne qui sort d'un coin sombre pour faire face à Dumbledore.

… : Albus, est-ce une bonne idée de l'envoyer là-bas ? Nous ne savons pas si la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney est vraie ou non.

Dumbledore : Minerva ne paniquez pas. J'ai une totale confiance en Hermione. Elle y arrivera comme la prédit Sibylle. Prévenez le camp adverse.

McGonagall : Très bien, je vais de ce pas le faire.

Du coté des Serpentard. Deux personnes sont dans un bureau face à un hibou qui venait de leur apporter une lettre.

Lucius (levant la tête de la lettre pour regardez l'homme ne face de lui) : Ils ont choisi. A nous de le faire.

L'homme : ès bien Monsieur, qui choisissez-vous ?

Lucius : Allez me cherchez mon fils.

L'homme : Puis-je vous posez une question ? Allez vous lui dire la vérité ou allez vous cacher une partie de l'histoire comme l'on fait les Gryffondors ?

Lucius : Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui dirais tout, mais pour que ça fonctionne Drago ne doit pas savoir. Il en saura autant que ce Gryffondor qu'ils envoient. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci, mon fils saura à la hauteur et me rapportera l'objet d'Edenloker.

L'homme : Vous ne lui direz donc pas les épreuves qui l'attendent ?

Lucius : Je n'ai pas le choix. Va le chercher maintenant.

L'homme sort de la pièce et revient deux minutes après avec un jeune homme, qui devait avoir 19-20ans, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux de couleur grise mais qui exprimaient une froideur incroyable, une peau très blanche. Le jeune homme regarda son père attendant que celui-ci lui explique pourquoi il avait été convoqué.

Lucius : Très bien fils. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins car j'ai d'autres choses à faire. J'ai une mission à te confier, demain matin à 7h tu devras te rendre à la tour d'Edenloker pour récupérer un objet magique qui se trouve là-bas. On ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble mais tu le reconnaîtra grâce a sa grande puissance magique. Prépare tes affaires : juste de quoi manger et enfile ta tenue.

Drago : Très bien père.

Lucius : Tu peux y aller maintenant. Et ne me déçoit pas !

Drago : Je ferais tout père. Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce. L'homme était toujours dans le bureau avec Lucius.

Lucius : Espérons que cette vieille folle est prédit quelque chose d'utile pou une fois.

L'homme : Nous l'espérons tous Monsieur.

Le lendemain matin Drago était près à 6h50. Il avait sur lui un sac à dos magique, quand son propriétaire le mettait le sac se fondait dans les vêtements, ainsi on n'avait l'impression de ne rien avoir sur le dos. Le jeune Serpentard avait prévu de quoi se nourrir et avait mis sa fameuse tenue. En réalité c'était la tenu de combat quand il devait faire face au Gryffondor, c'était comme ça qu'ils se distinguaient entre eux. Sa tenue était un pull à col roulé aux couleurs des Serpentard : le coté droit était couleur argent et le coté gauche était couleur vert, un pantalon noir. Il détestait cette tenue, lui rappelant trop les vêtements moldus, mais il devait avouer que pour le combat c'était bien pratique. Drago (en regardant sa montre) : Plus que 5 min.

Du coté des Gryffondor. Hermione attendait elle aussi le départ, elle tenait dans sa main son portoloin. Elle avait aussi mis son sac à dos magique. Sa tenue était la même que Drago, sauf qu'elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor : Rouge et Or. Elle regarda si elle n'avait rien oublié quand elle sentit une drôle de sensation dans son ventre : son portoloin venait de s'activer.

Tour d'Edenloker. Dans un bruit sourd deux personnes venaient d'arriver de nul part. Elles se regardèrent un instant avant de dégainer leur baguette.

Hermione : _Un Serpentard, c'est bien ma veine !_

Drago : _Que vient faire une Gryffondor ici ?_

* * *

**La tour d'Edenloker n'existe absolument pas. Ce n'est qu'une pure invention de ma part, donc pas la peine de chercher à quoi elle correspond.**

**Sinon vous en pensez quoi de ce chaptre ? Ca vous intéresse toujours ? **


	3. La prophétie

**Titre :** _Une lueur d'espoir_  
**Auteur :**_ AsukaSL_  
**Genre :**_ Romance/Action/Adventure_  
**Rating :** _K+_  
**Extrait de :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais son la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà

* * *

_

**RAR :**

**Mme Hermione Malfoy : Merci pour ta review. Mais je tiens à préciser quelque chose : je n'ai jamais parler de Poudlard, tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas que les Gryffondor est un siège dans un endroit connus et pas les Serpentard. Et puis, Poudlard c'est un lieu où toutes les maisons on le droit d'être, donc j'ai décidé que l'école n'existerait pas dans ma fic. Mais bon, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du le précisé dès le début. Enfin voilà, bonne lecture en tout cas. Bisous.**

**Darkim the queen of konery : Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon erreur, c'est ça quand on ne se relit pas vraiment. J'ai essayé de faire attention pour ce chapitre, donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de faute. En tout cas merci de me l'avoir précisé. Bonne lecture et gros bisous

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : la prophétie**

**Tour d'Edenloker. Dans un bruit sourd deux personnes venaient d'arriver de nul part. Elles se regardèrent un instant avant de dégainer leur baguette.**

**Hermione : _Un Serpentard, c'est bien ma veine !_**

**Drago : _Que vient faire une Gryffondor ici ?_ **

Hermione : Que fais-tu ici ?

Drago : Je te pose la même question… Attends une minutes, oublie ça tu ne l'aura pas ! Cet objet est à moi !

Hermione (surprise) : Quoi ? Comment es-tu au courant qu'il y a un objet ici ?

Drago : On m'a envoyé pour le prendre.

Hermione : Alors il va falloir que tu le trouve avant moi pour ça, je ne laisserais pas un Serpentard prendre ce que je suis venu chercher.

Drago (un sourire mauvais s'affiche) : Attends une minute… ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu… Mais oui ! Tu es la sang de bourbe, (et avec une moue de dégoût) ami de celui que vous surnommez le survivant.

Hermione : Prends garde à toi, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça Malefoy !

Drago : Tiens, tu connais mon nom ?

Hermione : Oh oui, et se sera avec plaisir que je battrais le fils du chef des Serpentards.

Drago : Ne sois pas si sûre de toi.

Tout à coup ils furent éblouis par une grande lumière blanche. Quand ils purent ouvrir les yeux ils aperçurent une jeune femme. Elle était brune avec les yeux gris, le teint affreusement pâle. Elle regardait les deux jeunes avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Après une minute de silence Drago décida de prendre la parole.

Drago : Qui êtes-vous ?

Femme : Je m'appelle Enaelle, la gardienne de ses lieux. Je suis ici pour vous accueillir. Je savais bien que vous viendriez me voir. (Son sourire s'élargit devant les regards d'incompréhension des deux jeunes) Vous venez pour le grimoire ?

Drago : Le grimoire ?

Hermione : L'objet magique est un grimoire ?

Enaelle : Oui.

Drago : Donnez le moi.

Enaelle : Je ne peux pas le faire.

Drago : Et pourquoi donc ?

Enaelle : La règle veut que vous affrontiez les épreuves.

Hermione : Quoi ? Quelles épreuves ?

Enaelle : Je vois qu'ils ont respecté le pacte. Ils ne vous ont pas parlé de la prophétie.

Drago : Qui « ils » ? Quel pacte ? Quelle prophétie ? C'est quoi tout ce bordel, j'y comprends rien !

Hermione : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec un Serpentard, qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Enaelle : Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici par hasard. On vous y a envoyé.

Drago : Vous voulez dire que…

Enaelle : Oui. Lucius Malfoy et Albus Dumbledore devait envoyer une personne de leur camp pour accomplir la prophétie. Mais la condition était qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas vous en parler. Je suis ravi de voir qu'ils ont tenus leur promesse.

Hermione : Mais quelle prophétie ?

Enaelle : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Bonne chance mes enfants.

Hermione : Attendez !

Trop tard, Enaelle était partie de la même façon qu'elle était apparue. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant tentant chacun de son coté de comprendre la situation.

Drago : Bye Granger. J'ai un grimoire à trouver.

Hermione : Une minute Malefoy ! Tu ne prendras pas ce grimoire, j'y veillerai.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers une porte devant lui mais dès qu'il toucha la poignée il fut propulsé quatre mètres en arrière. Il se releva avec peine sous les rires de la jeune Gryffondor.

Hermione : Par Merlin, c'est bien ce que je pensais, les Serpentards sont tous aussi stupides !

Drago (en s'approchant d'Hermione l'air menaçant) : Ecoute moi Granger, je t'interdis d'insulter les Serpentards, est ce bien clair ?

Hermione (en le poussant sur le coté pour pouvoir passer) : Ne me donne par d'ordre Malefoy, j'en ai pas à recevoir de toi.

Elle s'approcha d'un mur où il y avait des inscriptions. En voyant la jeune fille concentrée il s'approcha pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Drago : C'est quoi ça ?

Hermione : C'est une langue ancienne… Ca m'est familier…

Drago : Ok, traduit ce mur, moi je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour me sortir de là.

Hermione : A mon avis Malefoy, la solution est écrite ici.

Drago : Et bien au boulot la Gryffondor !

Hermione : Va te faire voir le Serpentard !

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent pendant lesquelles Hermione traduisait le texte et Drago essayait sans cesse de faire exploser la porte.

Hermione : _Ce n'est pas vrai… _J'en ai marre !

Drago : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?

Hermione : Je n'arrive pas à traduire une partie du texte, quelques symboles me sont inconnu.

Drago : Et après ça se dit intelligente… Bon, fais voir.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le mur sous le regard noir de la Gryffondor. Elle lui indiqua les symboles qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione : _Genre il va traduire les symboles… Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ! Les Serpentard… Tous des prétentieux._

Drago : Alors attends… Cette petite partie veut dire « lueur d'espoir ».

Hermione (totalement prise au dépourvu) : Euh... T'es sûre ? Enfin je veux dire... T'as réussi à traduire les symboles ?

Drago : Oui. Et après… Là (il lui montra du doigts d'autres symboles) ça veut dire « clans opposés ».

Hermione : Ok... (Elle le regardait toujours, qu'il sache quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas la surprenait.) Bon, ensuite j'ai traduit jusqu'à la fin sauf ce tout petit symbole. Tu en connais la signification ?

Drago : Attends… Ouais je connais… « Pouvoir suprême ».

Hermione : D'accord. Alors si on ne s'est pas tromper j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que ce texte est une prophétie, sûrement celle dont nous parlait Enaelle.

Drago : Et il dit quoi ?

Hermione : Et bien, si la traduction qu'on vient de faire est exacte, voilà ce que ça dit : **Alors que la guerre fait rage dans le monde des sorciers, une lueur d'espoir apparaîtra. Deux sorciers des clans opposés s'allieront pour affronter les épreuves. De cette alliance naîtra un pouvoir suprême qui mettra fin à cette guerre.**

Drago : « Deux sorciers s'allieront », « De cette alliance ». Ils veulent dire quoi exactement ?

Hermione : J'avoue que c'est un peu confus… Mais, pour moi ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on fasse équipe pour mettre fin à la guerre.

Drago : QUOI ? FAIRE EQUIPE AVEC UNE… UNE SANG DE BOURBE ? JAMAIS !

Hermione : PAS LA PEINE DE ME CRIER DESSUS ! Saches que ça ne me plait pas du tout, mais apparemment on a pas le choix !

Drago : Qu'est se qui te fait dire qu'on a pas le choix ?

Hermione : Mais tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? « De cette alliance naîtra un pouvoir suprême qui mettra fin à cette guerre. » Tu n'as donc pas envie d'arrêter cette guerre ? On a ce pouvoir entre nos mains Malefoy ! Et je compte bien m'en servir.

Drago (avec un regard glacial) : Ok, je veux bien t'aider pour y mettre fin. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi pour ses épreuves.

Hermione : Je n'en demande pas moins de ta part.

Drago (en lui tendant sa main) : Alors c'est partie ?

Hermione : Ok

Au moment où Hermione serra la main de Drago pour conclure leur marché, une lumière entoura les deux jeunes. Ils furent tout deux surpris et se lâchèrent immédiatement. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une voix se fit entendre, la voix d'Enaelle.

Enaelle : Les épreuves peuvent enfin commencer.

* * *

**Alors... Vous en pensez quoi ? En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé, pour le seul moyen pour moi de le savoir c'est de m'envoyer une review, je les attends avec impatience.**


	4. Ca commence

**Titre :** _Une lueur d'espoir_

**Auteur :**_ AsukaSL_  
**Genre :**_ Romance/Action/Adventure_  
**Rating :** _K+_  
**Extrait de :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà

* * *

_

**RAR :**

**Darkim the queen of konery : **Merci pour le compliment ! lol. En tout cas ta review m'a fait super plaisir. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

**Love-pingo : **Ravi de voir que mon travail te plaie. Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère avoir une autre review de ta part à la fin de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Malfoy4ever :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Ta patience est ainsi récompensée. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ca commence**

**Enaelle : Les épreuves peuvent commencer.**

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte sans laisser le temps à Drago de répliquer quoi que se soit.

Hermione : Il y a d'autre inscription dessus.

Drago : Et elles veulent dire quoi Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Hermione (murmure d'un ton froid) : Crétin de Serpentard.

Elle observa les inscriptions quelques minutes, le temps de traduire.

Hermione : C'est une énigme…

Drago : Géniale ! Il faut jouer au devinette en plus… Bon… Elle dit quoi ?

Hermione : Et bien elle dit : **Je suis dans l'étang. Au fond du jardin. Au début de la nuit. À la fin du matin. Qui suis-je?**

Drago : Et répondre à ça est censé nous ouvrir ?

Hermione : Faut croire…

Drago : Mais en quoi ça peut nous servir pour récupérer le grimoire ?

Hermione : J'en sais strictement rien.

Drago : Et on doit réfléchir la dessus.

Hermione : Oui, alors maintenant ferme là sauf si c'est pour donner la réponse.

Drago : Ne me parle pas comme ça sale Gryffondor !

Hermione : Pour l'amour de Merlin, Malefoy ferme là et réfléchi pour qu'on puisse sortir de là !

Drago : Je veux bien y réfléchir, mais c'est juste pour sortir d'ici, pas pour t'obéir ! On est d'accord !

Hermione : J'en ai strictement rien à faire.

Ils restèrent chacun de leur coté pour réfléchir à l'énigme. Les minutes défilèrent pendant qu'ils étaient toujours à leur réflexion.

Drago : _Au fond du jardin… y a quoi au fond d'un jardin… Début de la nuit… la lune ? Mais quel serait le rapport avec le jardin… _

Hermione : _Je suis dans l'étang… Au fond du jardin… Au début de la nuit... À la fin du matin… Quel est le point commun ?_

Drago : _la fin du matin… attend… dans l'étang, au fond du jardin… début de la nuit... fin du matin… Le point commun se serait…_

Hermione : _Mais quelle stupide énigme… quelle idée aussi de foutre une énigme pour ouvrir une porte…_

Drago : Mais oui bien sûr !

Hermione : Quoi ?_ Ne me dites pas qu'il a trouvé avant moi ? Un crétin de Serpentard aurait trouvé la solution avant moi ?_

Drago : J'ai trouvé !

Hermione : _Et ben si… _Et c'est quoi ?

Drago : Le « n » !

Hermione (avec un regard d'incompréhension) : Bien sûr… Pourrais-tu faire plus simple, je me noie dans toutes tes explications.

Drago : _Et après ça se dit intelligente … _Bon… « Je suis dans l'étang » il y a un « n » dans le mot, « Au fond du jardin » la dernière lettre de jardin est « n », « Au début de la nuit » nuit commence par un « n » et enfin « À la fin du matin » matin fini pas un « n » ! Ca va comme ça ? C'est plus clair ou tu veux que je développe davantage ?

Hermione : _Ca me fait du mal a l'admettre mais ça colle… ma fierté en prend un sacré coup…_

Drago (avec un sourire arrogant) : Bah alors… la sang de bourbe aurait elle perdu sa langue ?

Hermione (le poussant contre le mur et le menaçant de sa baguette) : Appelle moi encore une seule fois « sang de bourbe » et je te jure que tu ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour ! J'ai été assez claire ?

Drago (en la repoussant) : Ne me touches pas Granger ! Tu pollues déjà l'air par ta simple présence, alors ne touches pas à mes vêtements, tu risques de les salir !

Hermione : Tu es vraiment abjecte Malfoy ! Comment je pourrais te salir rien qu'en posant mes mains sur toi ?

Drago : Les descendants de moldus comme toi ne m'hérite même pas d'être dans la même pièce qu'un sang pur comme moi.

Hermione : Vous les Serpentard vous êtes tous des imbéciles. Vous jugez les gens sans même les connaître, vous vous basez seulement sur la pureté de leur sang. Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose Malfoy : les gens les plus nobles ne sont pas forcément ceux qui ont le sang le plus pur. Et c'est à cause de toutes vos stupides idées que vous les Serpentard vous perdrez cette guerre.

Drago : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que les Serpentard vont perdre ?

Hermione : Parce que vous êtes tous aveugles ! Vous ne fêtes attention qu'à la pureté du sang, c'est votre critère de sélection. Vous ne tenez même pas compte de la vraie valeur des gens ! Cette guerre a débuté à cause de vous ! Et je ferai tout pour récupérer ce grimoire pour y mettre fin.

Drago : Ah… Les Gryffondor avec leurs leçons de morale et leur courage… Vous faites tous pitiés…

Hermione : Non Malfoy… C'est vous qui faites pitié avec votre envie de pouvoir… Et à cause de ça vous ne profitez même pas de la vie… Tout ce qui vous importe c'est de faire mal aux autres… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça vous procure du plaisir. J'ai pitié pour vous…

Drago : Et bien saches qu'on a pas besoin de ta pitié Granger. Tu même aller te faire voir avec.

Hermione : Crétin.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et inscrivit avec l'aide de se baquette un « n », donnant ainsi la réponse.

Dans un coin de la pièce, dans l'ombre une personne les observait.

Enaelle : Et bien… C'est pas gagné…

Après avoir donné la réponse une grande porte s'ouvrit pour dévoilé une immense pièce, ou plutôt une caverne. L'air était humide, on pouvait voir de l'eau couler sur les parois. Le sol était recouvert d'eau, il y avait un chemin en pierre qui traversait la salle. Au fond on pouvait apercevoir une grande porte.

Drago : Bon, faut traverser.

Il allait s'avancer quand Hermione tendit son bras pour le stopper.

Hermione : Attends… C'est bizarre. Tu ne trouves pas que ça semble trop simple. On est censé subir des épreuves.

Drago : Et bien le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'entrer. Alors bouges toi ! (Avec un sourire narquois) Ou alors le courage des Gryffondor s'est envolé ?

Hermione : Se n'est pas une question de courage ! Je suis prudente c'est tout.

Drago (avec un sourire narquois) : Dis plutôt que t'as la frousse !

Hermione : Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine !

Drago : Mais bien sûr…

Hermione : Je sens que notre partenariat n'était pas une bonne idée.

Drago : Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? En aurais-tu déjà mare de moi ?

Hermione (avec un petit rire) : Déjà ? Tu rigoles ?

Drago : Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses. (Montrant le chemin) Après vous…

Hermione : Imbécile.

Elle s'avança mais dès qu'elle met son pied sur la première pierre du chemin un bruit sourd se fit entendre…

Hermione : Pourquoi ce bruit ne me met pas du tout en confiance ?

Drago (son regard se dirige ver le plafond) : C'est moi où le plafond se rapproche de nous ?

Hermione (qui regarde les murs de droite et gauche) : Si seulement se n'était que le plafond qui se rapprochait.

Drago (regardant lui aussi les murs) : Accepterais-tu un conseil d'un Serpentard ?

Hermione : Dis toujours…

Drago : Et bien… COURS !

Ils se mirent à courir mais arrivé à la moitié de la salle le chemin de pierre qui restait à parcourir disparut. Hermione et Drago durent s'arrêter.

Hermione : C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Y A PLUS DE CHEMIN !

Drago : Bah trouve une solution et vite car les murs se rapproche dangereusement de nous !

Hermione : _C'est pas vrai ! Dans quel pétrin vous m'avez foutu Dumbledore !

* * *

_

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût. En tout cas j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre avant les fêtes, je ne vous promets rien mais je vais essayer. En attendant je suis prête à recevoir vos reviews ! A bientôt et gros bisous !**


End file.
